Teddy and Victoire Keep Getting Interrupted
by babybasschick96
Summary: Teddy and Victoire are enjoying some time alone before break when they're interrupted. One-shot. Teddy/Victoire. Adult themes, no lemon. Possibly offensive language.


I don't know if anybody has ever done this before, but I do imagine this happening at some time throughout their career at Hogwarts. Teddy and Victoire sneak away to have a little time to themselves, but they get interrupted. This is my first truly mature piece (I've posted), so be warned. Still no true lemon though. There's a tad bit of violence and language. Nothing too bad though. One shot. Please enjoy.

Thank you for your time!

"Merlin, you feel good," Teddy tugged at Victoire's hair before diving back in for another kiss and tugging even harder, eliciting a moan from his girlfriend as she ground her warm center against him.

"You're one to talk," she managed when he pulled away, running her hands over the exposed skin of his torso as they both panted.

Victoire sat atop one of the desks in an empty, abandoned classroom, robe on the floor with her boyfriend between her legs. Her hair was down from its usual French twist and an absolute mess from where Teddy had been playing with it. Her shirt was open between them but her annoying camisole still covered everything important and her skirt was pushed up dangerously high on her thighs.

Stupid camisole.

She was covered in sweat (her own and some of Teddy's) and saliva (mostly Teddy's from where he'd been trailing kisses and bites over her throat and shoulders and what little of her chest he could reach), and her panties weren't exactly dry anymore either.

Teddy had abandoned his robe to the floor with Victoire's and his shirt was ripped open and pulled from his pants as well. He had the luxury of not wearing anything underneath of his, though. His flesh was on display for the world to see (or just Victoire) and his precious love had already taken the liberty of marking it several times.

Much to his annoyance, his pants were still up and fastened about his waist, but Victoire's ankles were crossed behind the small of his back and he wasn't going to risk loosing the delicious friction against his most sensitive place to change that.

"I don't want to go home, Vic," Teddy admitted in a tone that didn't quite fit the situation they were in, breaking the wonderful little bubble they'd surrounded each other with.

Going home meant leaving her side. Going home meant not getting to do this every time he wanted. Going home meant walking on eggshells around her and everybody he loved because he wasn't sure which one of his uncles would overreact at the most innocent (or admittedly not innocent) of gestures and curse him halfway into tomorrow before Harry or Ginny or Fleur or Hermione could intervene. Going home meant not having her just down the hall if he wanted or needed her or if she wanted or needed him.

Going home meant facing the fact that his grandmother was getting sick...

"It won't be that bad," Victoire sobered some at the seriousness. They were supposed to leave to go home for the winter holidays the day after. They had a long break this year, almost two weeks, and they'd be spending a couple of days at their own homes (the Potter's for Teddy) before everybody was meeting up at the Burrow for a week to celebrate Christmas (that would be loads of fun, both literally and sarcastically). Everybody was scheduled to return home for a couple more days before the kids all returned to school, but they'd see if that actually happened.

"It's only a couple of days," Vic continued her reassurances, bringing a hand up to caress Teddy's face as his chocolate brown eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into her touch, untangling his hands from her hair to rest them on her back. "And then we'll all be at the Burrow and their will be so many people around they won't be able to keep track of us all of the time. Besides, they know we're getting older now, and they know that I want this relationship just as bad as you do."

"That's true," Teddy's flush turned to one of embarrassment as he looked between them and remembered the last time that their had been one such overreaction that he had been fearing.

It had been Uncle Ron who had found them. Victoire had gone with him down to the broom shed to put his broom away and somehow or other the two had ended up kissing. They weren't in near the position that they were now, it had simply been an innocent, lip-locked, I-love-you kiss with all of their clothes and hands in places it was perfectly acceptable for them to be in, but Uncle Ron hadn't taken the time to notice that.

He'd just seen lips pressed against lips and the next thing Teddy had known he was on his stomach in the garden, struggling to breathe.

No one was quite sure if it was Ron's angry yells or Victoire's terrified scream that had brought everybody running (everybody told the story differently), but everybody had come running, and Teddy had been cursed by five more of the Weasley's (Bill, Charlie, Percy, Molly, and Louis—accidentally) before a combination of Harry, Hermione, Arthur, George (who had only held his temper because he'd always had a soft spot for Teddy's mischief and wanted to know what he was killing him for before he killed him), Fleur, and a very, very cross Ginny had finally been able to get everybody to stop pointing their wands at the sixteen-year-old boy.

Even for a family used to being around a metamorphagus, Teddy had been completely unrecognizable. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, George, Fleur and a quickly recovered Molly had taken nearly half an hour to reverse all of the curses, and even then Teddy could still barely open his eyes and speak.

The first that he had said (though no one had heard it except the small healing party) had been Vicky's name, and they had all known then it was only a matter of time.

Fleur had called her daughter over, ignoring the protests of her husband and the rest of his seething family, and the girl had collapsed by Teddy's side, tears streaming down her face and apologies escaping her lips in a mix of French and English so fast even her mother couldn't keep up with them.

Teddy had struggled to reach up to her and push the silver hair out of her face so he could see her eyes and wipe the tears from her face, but he had, and Victoire had let out a broken sob before falling down on top of him and kissing him like she was going to lose him.

There for a second, she thought she had.

Teddy had returned it as best as he could, and as soon as one of her relatives (it happened to be her father, but she hadn't really paid all that much attention) had gotten past their shock enough that they were able to start protesting again, Victoire had been up on her feet and away in a flash, yelling and cursing and smacking every bit of flesh on her father and her uncles that she could find, all while Teddy had passed out again from the exertion.

Victoire continued to yell at her father and her uncles until she was beyond red in the face and didn't have any tears left to spill and her voice was hoarse and croaked. They were all standing around in the garden, and while the group that had attacked the boy had felt that they were completely within their right to continue ripping him limb from limb, they were all shamefaced at having upset Victoire so much.

Victoire had only stopped when Harry had laid a hand on her shoulder and informed her they were moving Teddy inside to rest and asked if she would come with them to explain what had happened. Victoire had agreed instantly, and with one last death glare at her family she turned around and followed him back into the Burrow, slamming the door as loudly as she could behind them. The remainder of the Weasleys stood around outside staring at each other for a moment before the adults made their way inside and Angelina and Percy's wife stayed outside to watch the rest of the kids slowly went back to playing.

Once they'd gotten Teddy upstairs and settled into Ginny's old bed (now awake again), he and a still emotional Victoire had told the small healing party that had crowded into the room (and unbeknownst to them, Bill, who was listening in from out in the hall) what had actually happened and Molly had broken into tears apologizing as the rest of the adults in the room seethed. Teddy had forgiven Molly immediately, she'd been one of the last ones 'round the house and had assumed if everybody else was cursing him there had to be a good reason why, and tried not to fidget as she fussed over him making sure he was comfortable and didn't need anything.

There had been a couple more questions about their relationship after that. Everybody knew that the two were more than friends, but nobody had really known the extent of it. Teddy and Victoire had answered them honestly, emphasizing that it was a mutual thing and they had very high hopes for the long term and that they weren't just "fooling around for the summer" as Ron had yelled a couple of times in his tirade.

That had both eased some of Bill's unease and made his heart break even more. He'd left soon after; headed back down to the kitchen as he heard the conversation in the room wrapping up, and waited for what was probably going to be the worst couple of hours of his life (next to when he had finally been able to mourn Fred's death).

The adults had left Victoire and Teddy alone a couple of minutes after Bill. Victoire had fallen asleep sitting down beside Teddy's bed with her head by his side, and Teddy wasn't too far behind, while his fingers combed through her hair in the mean time. Fleur and Ginny had both agreed that the two were much too exhausted to do anything that they needed to worry about for the moment.

Fleur had led the way, her head held high and her lips thin as she glared at the men before her and took her usual seat at the table. Molly followed behind her, shaking her head at her boys as she took her seat beside her husband. Hermione came next, glaring murderously at Ron because she personally knew just how much of a hypocrite he was being as she settled down in her seat on the bench tersely.

To the average passerby, Harry seemed completely calm and in control of the situation as he descended the stairs, but anybody who knew him could see that he was fuming. It was the way his eyes burned brighter than should have been natural and the way his hand gripped Ginny's with every muscle in his body tense as he led her over to the table with everybody else. Harry was livid.

George took up the rear of their unhappy little party, looking relatively at ease compared to everyone else as he settled into his seat beside his sister. If George was at ease, it meant whatever was about to come was bad. If George was at east, it was because he knew what was about to happen and he didn't want to be a part of it.

Finally, every body had crowded around the table and Harry had finally been the one to ask the question. He turned to Ron and asked to hear his side of the story. Ron obliged, pausing when the other members of the family cut in to give their versions of the story and the house had been deadly silent for a solid five minutes after he was done.

The adults just sat around the table looking at each other (or not looking at each other) and waiting for somebody to explode. Everybody (except George) had expected it to be Harry or Bill or Hermione. Nobody (except George and maybe Harry) had seen it coming when Ginny had quite literally lunged over the table and started yelling and hitting and cursing at Ron and her brothers even more than Victoire had earlier.

Arthur and Molly had tried to intervene and get her to calm down for a couple of minutes, but after seeing Harry give no indication of stepping in (he almost always stepped in when Ginny went after one of her siblings, so if he wasn't now, he had to have a good reason) and finally processing what she was screeching ("How dare you? That is my son!"), they had taken a step back and let Ginny show them just how much they had hurt not only their niece but their sister, too.

It was George that had finally calmed her down. He'd simply reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder after a good forty-five minutes of yelling, and all of the fight left her in an instant. Ginny turned into his embrace and let him rock her back and forth and that was the first time any of her brothers (other than George) had seen her cry since Fred's funeral.

It had been Fleur who had broken the silence surrounding Ginny's sobs and George's quiet reassurances after that. She hadn't said a word through the entire conversation and when she first spoke up everybody had turned to her in shock.

In the most calm and casual of voices she had informed the rest of the family that she and Bill were Victoire's parents and Harry and Ginny were Teddy's and that the four of them of them would decide what was and wasn't appropriate for their children and that if anybody had a problem with that than they were welcome to take it up with the giant squid if they'd like.

And then as if nothing at all had happened, she turned to Molly and asked her if she needed help with dinner while the rest of the Weasley boys sputtered indignantly but were intelligent enough to silence themselves at Bill's glare.

Victoire and Teddy had gotten lectures later on by their respective parents, and each of the Weasley's had been made to stand before him and apologize to both him and Victoire for overstepping their boundaries, but the tension had still remained. The only two who had calmed down and treated him civilly (aside from Mrs. Weasley and Arthur) were Bill and George, but Teddy was certian that if one of Victoire's uncles over reacted again, her father wouldn't exercise anymore restraint than he had last time.

Anyway, by the time it was all said and done, all of the Weasley's and their extended clans knew that Victoire and Teddy were happily in a relationship and anybody that tried to interfere with that had better be ready to face the wrath of several of the Weasley women, which was something nobody wanted to do.

The one silver lining that had come out of it all (other than the countless kisses Victoire had given him in apology once they were back at Hogwarts and free to do as they pleased), was that any doubts Teddy had ever had about how Ginny and Harry felt about him were gone as he'd been woken from his sleep that day to the sound of Ginny screaming at the top of her lungs, "I'm bloody well aware that's your daughter, William Arthur Weasley, but that boy has been my son longer and if you ever so much as think of harming a single blue hair on his body ever again I will tear you limb from limb and dye all of your brooms pink!"

"And, hey," Victoire brought his attention back to her and out of his memories. "Maybe we can convince our parents to let us go on a proper date or two while we're there. Get a little bit of time to ourselves down in the muggle town?"

"I'd like that," Teddy gave her a bashful smile, opening his eyes to hold her gaze for a second before looking down between them. "I'd really like that."

"Me too," Victoire nodded her head, her cheeks darkening a little bit too as she realized the truth behind her words. They both took the opportunity to lean forward into another kiss, and Victoire's hands found their way up into Teddy's hair as their tongues and lips danced together, nice and slow.

It was a wonderful contradiction to the rushed and heated way they were attacking each other before, but their bodies had also come to an unspoken agreement as Teddy's hands came back down to the outside of her thighs. Neither one of them wanted to take it any farther tonight. They were both too tired and stressed out about the upcoming "vacation".

There was time for more fun later. For now they were more than content to just sit there (or stand on Teddy's part) and enjoy this slow burning fire burning between the two of them. That is, until the two of them were interrupted, yet again.

"Teddy?" A strangled voice choked out from the doorway, and the young couple broke apart abruptly. "Victoire?! What are you two doing in here?"

"Uncle Neville," Teddy squeaked out as Victoire turned away to cover herself, thanking every thing above for her camisole. Both of the teenagers' faces were bright red down to their chests in embarrassment, and Teddy's hair was turning a shade of red that made him look more like a Weasley than she did. "Um, what are you doing here?"

It hadn't even registered that Neville asked the question first.

"I some times use the empty classrooms to mark my papers," said uncle and professor held up the stack of parchment in his hand in explanation. "Now, what about you?"

"Um...we um...were um..." Teddy blushed even harder, searching for some kind of excuse as Neville waited patiently.

"You know what we were doing, Professor Longbottom," Victoire cut in now that her blouse was buttoned and her skirt was back where it was supposed to be. "We were breaking the rules. I don't think it's necessary to get into the particular details, sir."

"No—no, you're right," Neville agreed, looking down and shifting awkwardly as his own cheeks turned pink. "I think given the circumstances, five extra inches on all of your herbology essays for the rest of the year is a sufficient punishment to keep you busy and deter you from doing... _this_ again."

"Absolutely," Victoire agreed, elbowing Teddy in the ribs when he started to argue.

"I don't—of course, professor! That is more than sufficient!"

"Alright," Neville nodded his head once, authoritatively, before he paled once again. "Um...do your parents...do your parents know about this?"

"Um, kind of," Teddy answered, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Let me guess," Professor Longbottom sighed. "They know you're together but they don't know the extent of it?"

"Yes, sir," Victoire nodded her head, her blush blooming on her cheeks with a new vigor.

"And we would really, really appreciate it if it stayed that way," Teddy added desperately.

"Oh—goodness—um—okay," Neville scrambled to think what to do. Certainly Professor McGonagall would have owled their parents immediately. Snape would have marched them through the halls with scarlet "A"s on their clothes. How would Professor Lupin have approached the situation had it not been his son? Hell, how would Professor Lupin have approached the situation if it _were_ his son? "Are you two—like—are you two safe?"

"What—" Victoire started to ask what he was talking about but Teddy cut her off.

"Of course, Professor Uncle!" Teddy assured him firmly, slipping into the nickname he'd given him the first time after Harry had told him Uncle Neville was going to be his professor at school. Neville had liked the nickname a lot, he thought it was hilarious, but he'd tried to keep things as professional as he could at school and asked him to only use it on vacations or when they were strictly alone. "Both of our parents have already had those conversations with us and yes, we're being very, very careful."

"Oh, okay, thank Merlin," Neville let out a deep breath and seemed to deflate. "Well, seeing as this is just a simple curfew violation and your parents are already aware of the situation, I don't see the need to contact them about this-"

"Oh, thank you, Professor Longbottom," Teddy let out a sigh of his own, remembering his manors this time.

"Yes!" Victoire agreed. "Thank you, Professor!"

"But," Neville finished his statement firmly. "If they ask me, I'm not going to lie for you."

The reaction to that part came slower than the first, but ultimately both of the teenagers understood.

"Alright," Teddy's shoulders slumped.

"That is completely understandable," Victoire took it more eloquently than Teddy had. "Thank you, again, Professor."

"You're welcome," Neville let out another sigh. "Now, get out of here."

Neville motioned to the door and they didn't need to be told twice. Teddy and Victoire scrambled to grab their things and scurried past him with another round of apologies and thanks.

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it," Neville shook his head in exasperation. "And don't let it happen again."

"Yes, sir," they both answered.

"Is dinner still on at the burrow this year?" Neville inquired, changing the tone a bit. He had been a permanent fixture at most of the Weasley/Potter/Lupin family get-togethers for a while now.

"Yes," Victoire answered with the closest thing she'd given to a smile since he'd opened the door. "Grandma Weasley is hosting and ma maman is helping her cook this year."

"Please, make sure they know I'm coming, okay?" Neville softened. Christmas at the Weasleys (especially when Fleur was helping Molly Weasley cook) tended to do that to people.

"Of course," Victoire gave a real smile this time before turning towards the door with Teddy. They were just outside of it when Neville called out again.

"Oh, and Lupin?"

"Yes," Teddy paused to look back in at him curiously.

"Button your shirt before you give half the girls heart attacks," Neville gave another exasperated sigh.

"Yes, Professor Uncle," Teddy blushed again before ducking down the hall with a giggling Victoire.


End file.
